In Plain Sight
by Pixielight
Summary: Hermione returns from her sixth year only to find her parents murdered. Who will she run to when it could put the one's she loves in danger?
1. Life as she knew it

Chapter One: Life as she knew it…

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything there of! I wish I did, but sadly…

The train ride home had been murder. Not a single person around her had said a single word during the entire ride. Hermione followed along and said nothing as well. All of the world seemed to have fallen away from beneath their feet. They all knew, that with the recent death of Albus Dumbledore, things had now changed, and it wasn't for the better. The scales had now been tipped in Voldemorts favor, something none of them wanted to think about, but alas the thought didn't seem to want to leave them alone.

So they sat in complete silence. They listened to the voices traveling in from the hall just outside the closed door. They wished that they could get over the loss they had suffered as quickly as the people they were sharing the train ride with. No sooner than the funeral had been over their peers began to act as if nothing had happened, no biggie right.

But watching Harry was the worst thing of all. He had lost his parents, his godfather, and now the greatest wizard he had ever known. Hermione looked at the window trying her hardest not to notice the piercing green eyes across from her. Harry Potter had spent all of his life losing the ones that he loved and now he had lost the one person who had given him a second chance at life. It may not have been all that the old man had planned but it was a chance that had almost, if not for his mother's sacrifice, been stolen from him any three months after his birth.

You could see the war he was fighting with himself through those eyes. Sometimes you would see defeat other's you would see an intensely blind rage that just kept building upon its self, neither of which were good things.

As they all said their good-byes Hermione stole one last look at Harry. She was worried for him, even more so than she was for herself, and wouldn't Voldemort love to get his hands on the little mudblood friend of the great Harry Potter. She quickly looked around, her parent's were no where in sight, and that just wasn't like them at all. She found a bench near by and sat down thinking that it wouldn't be too long. To her dismay she sat there or over an hour. Becoming frustrated Hermione grabbed her things and headed toward the door. Once outside she headed to an ally near by. Looking around to make sure she wasn't seen, she shrunk her things and stuck them in her pocket for safe keeping. Quickly as she could she headed toward the nearest bank. She withdrew a few pounds from her account and went out to catch a taxi home.

Giving her address to the driver she sat back and tried to relax. But her worries wouldn't leave her alone long enough to do so.

' _What's going on?'_ she thought to herself. All of this was so unlike her parent's and she couldn't help but think the worst of thoughts. She sat in the taxi wanting to get home as quickly as was possible, but part of her wanted nothing more than to tell the driver to pull to the side of the road and let her out, petrified of what she could possibly find upon her return home. As the driver turned onto her street her head automatically followed the car's rounding of the corner. Her vision focused on her home instantly looking or any sign of an abnormality. Everything about the house appeared as normal as it had always been, that was until she looked at the sky above it.

There in the sky, visible only a few feet above the roof of what had been her home, was the dark mark. Hermione became frantic. The driver noticed something was amiss when people began to flow out their houses at a steady pace, and toward his destination of all places. While he was stopped, astounded by what he was seeing, Hermione hurriedly jumped out of the vehicle and ran toward the house. Leaving all that was left of her senses behind her.

Upon entering nothing seemed to be out of place. But the feeling in the air was different from any she had ever felt in this house. She felt the death that hung in the air like a lead balloon. It clung to her skin as if trying to suffocate her. Slowly Hermione made her way through her home.

After finding nothing on the main level of the house she stood at the base of the steps that lead up to the second story. She wanted to go up; no she needed to follow those steps, to see with her own eyes what had transpired in what was once her happy home. However the thought of what she was about to find made her hesitant.

Only after hearing the screaming of police sirens did she begin her ascension. No longer slowly taking in what was around her, Hermione ran from room to room. Only after finding nothing did she slow. She stood just outside the door to her parent's room. She could hear the people filing in down stairs. Slowly she turned the doorknob and pushed the door wide open. After her first look into the room time seemed to stop, if only for her.

Her parent's lay sprawled across their bed. Her mother's cloths were torn and the position of her body screamed of what they had don to her. Her father had a deep gash across his stomach, and on the wall, written in his blood, was a message.

" **Welcome home little mudblood."**

That was all it said, and it was speaking directly to her. It was all they had left for her, and the word had never cut her deeper as it did at that moment, it was as if that single word now had the power to cut her soul into pieces. Suddenly someone grabbed her arms and tried to lead her out of the room.

She was screaming, she knew it, she could feel her screams tear through her throat. Still she couldn't hear herself; she couldn't hear anything at all. Everything around her was moving so slow, like it did in the movies, making the reality of what she was seeing all the more real. She felt another tear in her throat as she let out another gut wrenching scream as two police officers picked her up off the floor to remove her from the room. She could see herself fighting as if she were standing in the corner. She could see herself trying to fight off the officers who were trying to carry her from the room. There was nothing she could do now; she knew that, and knowing only mad the pain and the reality feel even worse. She started to think of a million things she could have, should have, done differently.

She thought of all the things she could have said to help them, and then she thought of all the things she had never said. Had she said she loved them enough? Had she ever told them how much they truly meant to her? Had she ever said enough at all?

As she was carried out of the house the old woman that lived just down the street came running toward the frantic child. When the police set the police finally let her go Hermione's knees gave way and she fell to the ground.

The old woman, Julie was her name, sat down next to her and cradled the girl in her lap. Hermione wasn't even aware of the arms that were now holding her tightly, her only thought was _' Nothing is ever going to be the same! Everything is gone. Oh god, what am I going to do?'_

The next few hours went by in a blur. Isn't it strange how just when you want and need things to slow down, they begin to move so fast. Hermione stood out side the police station taking in all that was around her. She began to walk to the park she had seen just down the road.

Once she was in a part of the park that was sure to be deserted she found a bench that was well hidden in the shadows and took a seat. She had no idea where she was suppose to go from here. She couldn't go to the Weasley's, it would put them in too much danger, and Hermione would never be able to live with herself knowing that her presence had been the result of their deaths. Hell she could barely live with herself at the moment. She sat on the bench for well over an hour, maybe even two, trying to figure out a place that they would never come looking for her, when it clicked.

It was a long shot, and she knew it, but it was her only chance at survival. Or it would simply lead to her death, which was already almost inevitable, so why the hell not.

She had an idea of where she was going; now all she needed to know was how she would get there. She really didn't ant to risk apperating because she didn't know exactly where she was going… but it was the only choice she had. If she sat there any longer the risk of being found grew at an alarming rate.

Closing her eyes she struggled to clear her mind. After clearing it out as best she could she thought hard of where she wanted to go.

Suddenly she felt herself being squeezed in on all sides, as if she were being pushed through a small tube, and then as quickly as the feeling had come, it was gone.

Hermione opened her eyes to see if it had worked, and then thanked the gods that it had, well at least it looked that way. She now stood at the end of a row of home that looked as if they hadn't lived in for quite some time. At the end of the street there was a house that looked wildly out of place. Although it had the appearance of the other house's, the light the could be seen from a window where the curtain had not been properly drawn, gave away the fact that it, unlike the other's, was occupied.

Praying that she had ended up at the right place Hermione began the long walk forward. Not knowing weather she was going toward her salvation, or if she was taking a long walk only to be face to face with death it's self.

Quietly she knocked on the surprisingly hansom door.


	2. Life or Death

Chapter Two: Life or Death.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything there of! I wish I did, but sadly…

Quietly she knocked on the surprisingly hansom door.

Hermione waited patiently for and answer, still terribly afraid that by doing so would only result in her death. Truth be told she had never thought her old professor was evil, she had deafened him on more than one occasion. Only after waiting several minutes did she knock again, this time a little more loudly.

Finally after hearing footsteps from the other side of the door did she let out a breath she hadn't been aware she had been holding in. her heart still raced but there was nothing that she could do about that. She simply looked down at the ground.

Severus Snape stood in the doorway looking at the annoying Gryffindor know-it-all. Wondering to himself what it was she could be doing at his home, at this time of night, let alone being there at all. By now Potter had surly told them all who had murdered the old man.

" Ms. Granger," He started in his usual cold tone of voice, " may I enquirer what it is exactly that I have done to deserve you standing on my doorstep at this ungodly hour?"

" Um…"

' _Damn it Hermione get yourself together'_ she said to herself.

" Well… I needed a place to go." She stated plainly. " Um… could we please go inside?" she asked as she looked behind her, " I would like to explain… but… here is not the best place to do so."

She watched as Snape also surveyed the road behind her. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary and noting the fear he saw lurking in her eyes, he quickly ushered the young girl in and closed the door, and resetting his wards.

Without a single word he swept past Hermione and led the way to his private study.

" Now then miss Granger, tell me why it is that you thought that coming to me would be the end of your troubles?" Snape asked barely above a whisper as he took his seat in an old wing back chair.

" When I arrived home this evening I found my parent's murdered in their bed. Your… friend's, for lack of a better word, left me a message that said, rather pointedly, they were responsible for their death's" she knew it sounded dumb but it was all that could be said.

When a pensive look came across Snape's face Hermione saw an opportunity to examine the room he had led her to. On almost every wall there were floor to sealing bookcase's filled with books, he even had some copies of Shakespeare. None of the furniture looked expensive, just very comfortable and well used.

Severus look over at where the young girl stood looking around the room. He wanted to throttle the girl for her stupidity. He could have killed her where she stood. Didn't she have any idea who and what she had chosen to be her salvation?

Every was he looked at his options, the fact that there were only two or three of them only made his decision harder to make. He could send her on her marry way, knowing that her death would surly follow there after. He could give her over to The Dark Lord, which was not something he would even minutely consider, or… he could keep her in one of his family estates. He could keep his promise to the old man to help any way he could.

Flashback

" _Ah Severus my boy, so good to see you. I suppose you have some news for me?" Dumbledore said in his usually cheerful tone, his eyes twinkling as they almost always did. " Well don't just stand there come in have a seat, get comfortable, RELAX Severus." As he walked in to the room and took his usual place by the fire Dumbledore offered him a lemon drop, which he declined as he always did._

" _Are you going to tell me what you came here for or are you going to stand there looking miserable Severus?" Dumbledore asked after watching the young man before for a good amount of time._

_Severus sighed loudly, " I might have to kill you."_

' **There I said it'**_ he thought to himself._

_As he looked over at the old man he saw the twinkling in his old blue eyes and silently wished he could simply drop dead. The thought of possibly having to end the life of such a great man made him sick. This man had given him a second chance. Albus had known that he could be betrayed but he had taken a chance on the lost young man, given him something Severus had never had, a home and a purpose. He had also given him love, although Severus would deny it until he was blue in the face, he returned that love in his own way._

" _Then if it comes to that you will do it, and do not argue with me on that Severus. Now tell me how this came about."_

" _Narcissa Malfoy came to me. She asked me to take an unbreakable vow. I had no choice than to oblige. Bellatrix was there as well and my loyalty would have been questioned, I would have been exposed." Severus took a long pause. " Draco has joined The Dark Lord. His first mission is to kill you or… possibly die for failing."_

_For the first time that night Severus saw a spark if worry puncture the unwavering light in the old mans eyes._

" _If it comes to that Severus save the child. Although Draco can be unbearable, he is not his father, he can be saved. So save him. You and I both know that Tom doesn't really care who murders me, just so long as it is done, he will be happy. Just promise me that even after it is all said and done that you will continue to help us in any way possible. Promise me Severus."_

" _I promise."_

End Flashback

He had a promise to keep.

" Why did you come here Granger." He knew his voice had been harder than he had intended when he saw her flinch out of the corner of his eye.

" I needed a place to go. Somewhere… that they wouldn't think to look. I know you could kill me right now but either way this goes I'm sticking to my choice. If I go somewhere else people I love might die. If you let me stay and give me refuge there's a chance they may come to you but you would figure out what to do. You have always been good at that." He heard something in her voice that he had never heard before, and it scared him, " I know you might not want to hear this, but… I don't think you murdered the headmaster, I think… he told you do so if you had to."

' Oh god! He looks like he wants to kill me.' She thought to her self. It was only when he answered her that she had spoken her thought out loud.

" I am not going to kill you. But I do think that you have put entirely to much thought into matters that are none of you concern. I am going to take you to my mother estate; you will be safe there for now. If they find out where you have gone I will think of something. But until then you are to stay in my mother's home at all times. I can not keep you here, too many of The Dark Lords followers come and go from here. Now come we need to leav…" but he was cut off by a sudden knock on the front door.


	3. Unexpected

Chapter Three: Unexpected.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Although Severus knew that no one could enter his home without his express permission to do, his heart still jumped from his chest to his throat. Grabbing Hermione's wrist and all but dragging her from the room he shoved her into another only a few doors down.

" Do not make a single sound! Do you understand?" he demanded ferociously. Hermione answered with a swift shake of her head showing that she understood full well.

Closing the door quietly he headed toward the front of his home. Casting a spell enabling him to see who was just outside of his door, he groaned inwardly. There stood Remus Lupin, one of them men who had made hie years in school a living hell. Giving the doorknob a death grip he swung the door wide open, against all of his better judgement.

" What do you want and what the HELL do you think you are doing at my home?" Severus spat at the man who stood in front of him.

" May I come in Severus?" Lupin asked as if Severus' words and obvious distaste for him had not effected him at all.

" No! You may not enter my home! Now leave me be."

" I can't do that."

" Oh! And why not?"

" We have a problem… and you may have answer's."

" Whatever problem you may have it does not in any way concern me so leave."

Severus tried to shut the door but unfortunately Remus beat him to the punch. Remus knew he would not be able to enter the house be he could just as easily have the conversation right where he was, but… things were getting sticky, quick, and this was a matter to be discussed in private. Using all the strength he had he pushed the door open again before it could close.

" It does involve you, more so than you would like to admit. Now are you going to let me in or risk one of you little friends find us having this pleasant conversation on the front step. You're front step might I add."

Snape looked down at tired looking man and weighed his options for the second time that night. He knew the loathsome man was right, now all he had to do was swallow his pride for a few moments and them get him out of the house. Reluctantly Severus stepped out of Lupin's way. " Your inside now say what you have to say and get out." He managed to spit out.

" Hermione has gone missing, and her parent's have been murdered. We all know who killed them and we believe that your… friends have her. We need to get her back before Harry finds out and goes off to save her. We…." This was going to be harder than he thought, " We need your help." He finished in a mumble.

" No I do not know where she is. That's what you wanted to know now leave or I promise I will purposely lose all of my self control." Severus said as he opened the door… then froze. The Dark Lord was standing on his front step looking very smug.

" Well, well Severus I see that you have had a visitor…" Tom spat out.

" Unfortunately." He said with true blue contempt, " if you want him Lord he is all yours." He knew that he could not save Lupin now, even if he wanted to. He had a frightened young girl hidden in the closet and couldn't risk letting anyone find her. " I have no desire to see him in my home."

" Then why Severus did you let him inside?" The Dark Lord asked, his amusement showing plainly in his eyes.

" This filth had lead me to believe that the impertinent old man had left some evidence that I may be innocent, I had thought that they were going to allow be back, but I think torturing the fool seems too appropriate don't you master?" Snape said to Voldemort with a small bow. " Going back to them with him beyond repair could mend any trust issues. But only if you wish it to be so sire." Severus ended with another, lower bow.

" You do have an excellent point Severus. Helping you regain your place may help me in more ways than one. I will think it over, seeing as it is a wonderful idea. For now I think, Crabe, taken this man out of here and keep him under lock and key. You and I Severus have a few things to discuss privately. Leave now Crabe!'

The man hurried to collect Remus only after Severus had stunned him and taken his wand. Severus only hoped that he would be able to save the man before it was too late. He had learned that there where necessary sacrifices that had to be made, and the girl's life was more important. If Severus could have told Remus that he would have, but something's could not be said at the moment, Severus only prayed he would have a chance to explain it to Remus before he lost his mind.

Only after Crabe left did Severus speak again, " You mentioned that you had something to speak to me about in private?" he asked, turning to look at his "master"

" Yes Severus I do. As you know the…" he smiled menacingly, " mission to the granger house was successful. However… the girl has yet to be found. She did return to the house, but by that time there were too many people and we could not risk exposure. She has disappeared, and we need to find her. She is the weak link and will be the boy's greatest downfall. If they fall for our little trick with the werewolf, find her Severus. She is too valuable to my plan. I must go now." And with out so much as a backward glance the man left.

Severus watched him walk half way down the street and then apperate. All he could think about was the child he had hidden in the hall closet, and he hoped she had not heard what he had said. But upon opening the door and looking in her eyes he realized that she had.

" I had to." Was all he said as he drug her to the fireplace in the study. " When you ever the fire say Prince Manor. I will follow."

All Hermione could think about was what she had heard him say. _' But he's helping me, isn't he? He didn't say a word about me, not one, and Voldemort was standing only a few feet away down the hall. He would have betrayed me then if he was going to betray me, right?' _even as she felt the familiar spinning of traveling my floo she felt the day begin to pull at her emotions and maybe even her sanity. Even as she felt herself falling to the floor she did nothing to break her fall. Her limbs were too heavy to move and even if she had wanted to catch herself her mind would not have been ready to react. She felt the hard landing indicating that she had landed on a stone floor. But as her head bounced off the floor a second time she lost conciseness.

Severus arrived just in time to see her lose her conciseness. Panicked he picked her up off the floor and practically ran from the first floor dinning hall to a bedroom on a second level. He hoped that she hadn't hit her head too hard. Setting her down gently he began to cast a few simple spell's to make sure that she would be okay. After determining that there was nothing to be too worried about all he could do now but wait until she wakened.

Hermione woke some time latter only to see a sleeping Snape sleeping in a chair set close to the bed. For a moment she contemplated running far away as fast as she could. But looking around her she found that she was in a rather soft bed in a large and beautiful room. She doubted that Voldemort would allow her to be placed in a nice room with a soft bed. But she was still afraid. She had heard every word he had said, and she knew she would never be able to forget. Remus had come to him for help and Snape had turned him over to that evil vial excuse for a man. Suddenly the man across from her began to stir.

Severus noticed she was awake and simply looked at the fear and apprehension in her eyes.

" Don't worry your safe." He said as he looked into those hunny brown eyes. He watched the fear and apprehension fade only to be replaced by a fierce anger. " What now?" he asked more to himself than to her, but she answered him anyway.

" Why should I believe that I am safe after what you did to Professor Lupin last night?" she asked hotly.

" I told you, I had to do it. Now don't ask any questions because you wont be getting any answer's." he answered in a no nonsense tone that plainly said that the conversation was over. Apparently Hermione missed the memo.

" Well I want to know why and I really don't care if you want to tell me or not, your going to do it anyway" she said smugly with a look to match. Watching it fall out of place as he began to laugh, he admitted, was very rewarding. The perfect reward for having to put up with her for as long as it was going to be needed. But seeing the tears in her eyes stopped all laughing.

" I had to. It was the lesser of two evils."

" How? What he dies and you live? How is that the lesser of two evils?"

" Because I can still pass information to the order anonymously and with out my help you will get nowhere. And if they had figured out at the moment I had been a spy they would have searched the house and found you an all three of us would be dead. That's how it's the lesser of two evils. I had a choice, one person being returned to the order crazed or three people dead. Which would you have chosen?"

Hermione hung her head. She knew what she would have chosen looking at it that way. He had made the right choice, she realized that now. But realization didn't make her feel any better about it.

" It's what I would have done." She said in a voice barely above a whisper. Severus automatically kicked himself for his cold tone. He bowed his head and took several calming breaths.

" Do not worry your self too much. If I have any luck I will be able to tell Remus why I had to do what I did. He, at least, would understand. If this works, my plan, the one I fed to The Dark Lord, The Order should be able to find a safer place for you to hide."

" But this is the safest place for me to hide. Why in the world would Voldemort think that I would be hidden in plain sight?"

Severus looked at Hermione first incomplete and utter confusion, and then suddenly that changed into admiration. " Well, it has always been said that you are a very clever witch, but this… is a bit unexpected. To imagine that you managed to be just a little more shrewd and sly than The Dark Lord. Today is a day that I will never forget."

Hermione's eyes misted over. For the first time in the six years she had known the man before her he had never given her any praise, and he was praising her now.

" Thank you for that… whatever it was." She smiled sweetly at him. For single moment Severus felt as if his heart had done a back flip. To think that he and never noticed her beautiful smile before this moment was unthinkable.

" It was a compliment, and your welcome." He smiled at her as well and the same thoughts he had had were now running threw her head. He had a beautiful smile. She was finding it hard to catch her breath, and she didn't want to think that this new feeling was ever going to end.

" Well…" he started, " I think its time that I showed you around. After that we will eat and then I will have to leave. If I am gone too long people might start to show up here, and we really need them to think The Order has you hidden somewhere."


	4. Keeping Promises

Chapter Four: Keeping Promises.

Snape led Hermione around his mother's impressive home. They started on the second floor and worked their way up to the third. Everything was so amazing and for the first time she could remember she was speechless. She actually had nothing to say; well nothing to say that could justify the beauty that she was surrounded by at the moment. Most of the time Snape had to constantly remind her to close her mouth.

" Why don't you live here more often?" She asked in a breathless tone of voice, but she didn't give him time to answer her, " I mean look at this house. It's amazing! I've seen some gorgeous house's before and this is just astounding."

Snape could only shake his head and smile to himself. " I don't live here regularly because that is all people would see, that and… more of the Death Eaters would spend more time trying gain my money than my intelligence. I like The Dark Lord to think that the fact than I am a half-blood makes me poor. That way I am allowed to keep my possessions and my life style." He explained, although you could hear a bit if amusement in his voice. After all it wasn't everyday that anyone wanted to know anything about him. It felt good to matter to someone, even if that meant that he was putting not only himself in danger but a young girl as well. He would do all that he could to protect her and that was all any one could ask for, wasn't it?

Hermione noticed that Snape was scowling now. She wondered what she had done to make him angry but knew better than to ask. She just kept following him but fell back just a bit.

Severus noticed her behavior and instantly felt regret.

" I am not angry because of you Hermione. I just have something's on my mind." He said hoping that she would understand,

Hermione couldn't help but smile. He wasn't mad at her and that was all that mattered to her at the moment. After all her life depended on his mood. She wouldn't let the fear that he would eventually give her over to Voldemort dampen her giddy mood. She was safe… for now anyway.

Severus led Hermione down to the main floor and into the kitchen.

" I think it's important that you know where this room is above all else. I hope you know how to cook." He said. The thought of her cooking made him laugh. He knew that she could cook. Weather it be the muggle way or by magic she of all people would be able to do it.

Hermione stepped away from Snape and began to look around the room. She knew how to cook and cook well. Her mother had thought that even if you could cook with magic that nay husband would be happy to come home and know that his wife had slaved over a meal for him.

Severus watched Hermione as she inspected the room. He still wasn't completely sure how they were going to pull this off. He knew it was just a matter of time before he had to take her to The Dark Lord. He still hoped that he would be able to speak to Remus alone and explain. If he wanted to do that he would have to leave now.

" Hermione I am sorry but I have to leave. Do you have your thing's?" he asked.

" Yes I have what I need for now. As long as I know how to wash cloths, which I assure you I do, I have everything I'll need. Thank you for asking." And with that she smiled at him and once again he felt his heart race. He had no idea how he had never noticed.

" Well I must go I will come to check in on you when I can. Good day Hermione." Then he left as quickly as he could he had to get to Remus, and soon.

SS

Lucius watched his brother walk across the cemetery.

" Well hello there Severus, last I recall you had no patience for torture." The elder Malfoy said in slight amusement.

" This is a personal situation. After all the twit and his friends tried to kill me in school as you well remember." Severus answered as he stalked past Lucius and into the ancient house.

It didn't take long to find where they were holding Remus; you could hear his screams the moment you entered the house. He made his way toward the basement of the house in only a few short strides, taking two or three steps at a time.

" You two," he said to the death eaters the were currently torturing werewolf, " I would like to have a private… word, with this piece of filth." When the two dunderheads simply looked at him, " I said leave us." He practically yelled as the two scurried out of the room and out of sight.

Severus closed the door and put up a silencing charm to ensure that for the time being they were not heard.

" What do you want you traitor." Remus said rather maliciously even being as short of breath as he was.

" I had to do this Remus."

" Oh so I'm Remus now huh? What ever happened to "piece if filth"?"

" A young girls life depended on what I said to HIM." Severus spat back.

" What?" Remus asked with a look of both confusion and shock.

" Hermione came to me, she needed a place to hide and I agree with her. Where better to hide than in plain sight. HE would expect her to run to the order and that they would hide her so she went in the other direction. It was either the three of us die or you die and I can get her to a safer place." Severus reached into a pocket of his robes and pulled out a piece of paper, a quill and a bottle of ink. " Write a short note to them."

Remus wrote the short note quickly and Severus retrieved it just in time to hear the footfalls of people coming towards them. Severus leaned over Remus and said a quick and hurried sorry. As he righted him self he looked down at the man before him in disgust just as the door opened he said, " It's time that you paid for your half hearted attempt on my life." Then he raised his wand and cursed him. Watching the man wither in pain and listening to his screams. He was doing the best he could to pretend that he was enjoying this bit of fun. When he felt that he had played his part well he turned and left the house. Turning back as he apperated.

HG

Hermione wandered from room to room trying to decide which one she would make her home for the time being. They were all so beautiful that she was having trouble making a decision. Finally she settled on a room that was decorated in different shades of purple. It was a truly wondrous room with decorative fans on the walls. There was an ornate desk in the corner of the room that joined with a bookcase at the corner.

The large four poster bed had black and violet sheer curtains and the sheets were an amazing shade of lilac and made of silk. The large down comforter was black lined with the same shade of lilac as the sheets. It was the one room in the house that she had felt the most at home in and had kept coming back to.

She took out her trunk and was beginning to unpack when she realized that her things were doing it themselves. Only when she sat down on the bed did she consider how tired she must have been. her eyes refused to focus in the book she had plucked off the shelf and she could feel herself nodding off.

SS

Severus now stood outside of the house he knew he should be avoiding at all costs. But now Hermione's life depended on what he did next. It could take days even weeks for them to figure out that his memory had been wiped. Severus now held all the memories of t any Order meeting in a large vile. Remus hadnt given him any trouble when it came to giving them over because it needed to be done. So much was riding on him entering the house of the-boy-who-lived and he intended to make sure that everything that needed to be done was, even of it meant his life. It was a sacrifice he was willing to make for the girl. He would die having kept the promise he made to the old man, and to himself.


	5. Gone Away

Ch. 5: Gone away…

Hermione watched Snape's retreating back. She had no real idea of where he was going but it seemed to be important. When she heard him leave threw the front door she began to explore the kitchen further. Everything was relatively simple. Although it had no dishwashing machine, everything in the kitchen was top of the line. The only thing that really upset Hermione was that she wouldn't be aloud to use magic unless Snape was there. Too much magical activity in a house that wasn't used very often, bot to mention the house of a wanted man, would surly bring someone to the door, something neither she nor Snape need or wanted.

After looking for what felt like hours Hermione found the cloths washer and dryer and was happy that he had thought to purchase one. Although none of them looked used. Upon looking in the fridge Hermione decided that she would need to go grocery shopping in the morning. There was nothing in it; it hadn't even been used.

Hermione sighed and began to realize how tired she was. Closing the fridge door she turned and backtracked her way to her room. She decided that she was going to make a map of this house.

SS

Severus slipped into Grimland place as quietly as was possible under the circumstances. The one thing he hadn't counted on Potter coming down the stairs just as the door opened. When he turned he was met by a wand pointed at his chest. All he could do was look form the boy to the wand and back again. Severus had never figured that Harry could be quiet enough to sneak up on anyone, but no he had, and much to Snape's dismay it just had to be him.

" Who are you and what do you think you are doing in my house?" The young man asked. Severus didn't answer. So Harry asked again. Severus decided that the only safe way to get out of this was to give the boy the letter and get out while he was distracted.

' _Here's to hoping' _Severus thought to himself. Without saying a word he handed Potter the letter and waited for his chance. Apparently luck was on his side tonight. After harry grabbed the letter he took a few step's back and gave Snape all the room he needed to escape.

He was out the door in a matter of seconds. Harry yelled and went after him. Severus took one final look ever his shoulder and disapperated.

HP

Harry watched the figure disapperate. Still standing out side he realized that the person was, or had been at one point in time, a member of the Order of The Phoenix. Harry couldn't shake the feeling that he shouldn't have given the stranger any room. He knew the stranger, but how exactly he wasn't quite sure.

Harry turned around and headed back into the house, stopping only when he had re-locked the door and was now leaning in it thankful for the coolness against his back. Harry opened the letter; read it a few times and them cursed himself for letting the man leave. Dropping the letter as he screamed and cursed.

_Harry, _

_Please don't do anything foolish. I know that Hermione is missing and I know where she is. I can not tell you although I would love to. Just trust my judgement. Unfortunately I will most likely be dead or worse by the time you receive this but please trust him when he returns. _

_All my love,_

_Remus Lupin._

It took hours to calm Harry down enough for him to speak a coherent sentence. All he said was a name, so quietly it was almost impossible to hear him.

" Snape." He whispered with all the hatred he could muster.

HG

Hermione sat in the study of the enormous house when Severus walked in. Hermione barely even noted his presence, but did ask why he looked so worried. He answered her by simply giving her one of his ' don't ask any questions' looks and she quickly gave up. It wasn't at all hard to ignore his surly attitude. She quickly became immersed in her book once more.

Both parties continued to ignore eachother; that was of course until another unexpected visitor decided to interrupt Hermione's reading a Severus' sulking. Severus quickly stood but k his years as a spy help him to conceal the terror he was feeling.

Hermione, however, nearly jumped out of her skin. As quickly and quietly as she could she hurried up to the second floor and ran into the first room she could find; while Severus walked slowly to the front door. It was his house after all, he could take all the time he wanted to open the door.

' _What now?'_ Severus asked himself as he opened the door. He'd had enough of unwelcome surprises this night and wasn't willing to welcome more. " Narcissa?" Severus could tell that he looked quite startled. Only once before had the women come to him in the dark of night and that time had almost caused his exposure as a spy for the order. He wondered what he would be risking this time, hell what did he care hiding Hermione was going to cost him his life. Severus stepped aside to let her in, only then did he notice the cloaked figure behind her.

" Severus" she began but was cut off.

" What is it now Narcissa? And who, pray tell, is this" he asked venomously pointing at the man behind her. At least that is what he concluded but a simple look at the figure. The person was almost a foot taller than Narcissa, almost matching himself in height.

" It is Draco. I need you to hide him Severus, at least from the ministry. They have been coming around the house too often. I can't hide him there forever Severus! I'm starting to worry that The Order might decide to show their faces at my hone as well. Merlin knows what they would do to get their hands on him. Please Severus" the women began to plead.

" Don't worry Narcissa I will take him." Severus answered. _' I am already risking my life for one person why not add another.' _He added to himself.

Narcissa allowed the relief to show on her face. " I will make sure The Dark Lord knows that Draco will be here with you. Will he be here in this house or Spinner's End?" she asked.

It took Severus a moment to answer that question. He couldn't leave the boy here and he was in just as much danger at Spinners End as he was at home. The Order members knew everything about his home and would have no trouble finding the boy there. He was now in a tight spot. One that he knew would be almost impossible to get out of.

" He will stay here." Severus said with a sigh, " But I am hiding another person in this house but I am afraid the only one of you I am willing to tell him Draco. You need not know Narcissa. You are already in a tight spot and I do not wish to complicate things for you further."

Narcissa simply looked a Severus in confusion. But she let it go. Severus was risking a lot by hiding her son, more so than she was willing to tell him, and she wouldn't question him. " Well then I think it is time for me to take my leave." She said wearily turning to her son, " Good bye darling Severus will keep you well even though you resent being treated as a child." With quick kiss on her son's cheek she gave him one last look and walked out of the door.

Draco watched his mother leave. She had been right. He needed to hide away until the war was over and they had won and he did despise being treated like a child, but he had learned the last time that Severus Snape was as good as his word. Feeling Severus watching him Draco began to remove the cloak he wore. Still looking at the floor Draco pushed the piece of cloth into Severus' out stretched hands.

" So Severus, what is it that you didn't see fit to tell my mother? Going to just hand me over?" Draco finally looked at hid Godfather with a malevolent smile. Severus knew that the last part was a joke it was the first question that bothered him.

" I want you to take and unbreakable vow. What I am going to tell you is simply out of necessity. If I could take you back to Spinners End and be sure you would be safe believe I would. But The Order members know everything about my home and it is a risk I can not take."

" Let me get this right, you are hiding something of great importance that no one else can know about and your only telling me because… why? What are you afraid that I will find it and tell someone?" Draco asked with a perplexed look.

" I am not afraid you will find it/ I am afraid she will find you." Severus stated simply.

" She?"

" Yes she young mister Malfoy. But first the unbreakable vow."

" Why?"

Severus looked at the boy as if he had gone insane. " Because boy," he made a point to stress the word boy, " I will not have you ruining things for me. Even if I have to kill you myself I refuse to let another living human being ruin my life any more than our speeches already have." Severus answered coldly making Draco's blood run cold.

Draco looked Severus in the eye for only a moment but quickly turned his glance to the ground. He knew that if he did not do as Severus was telling him there was a good chance Severus would find some other means of hiding him. Draco did not fancy being locked up until it was safe for him to leave again. Nor did he fancy being tossed to someone else as if he were a dog.

" Okay. Fine. I'll do this. If that is what you ask. I owe you this much." Draco said after what had felt like an eternity. When he looked back up as Severus he noticed a smile smirk, one he had seen many times, none of those times had he been looking at him. It was the smirk Severus saved for Harry Potter and Draco questioned his decision knowing Severus would never allow him to back out of this one.

Severus walked to the bottom of the stairs and Called out a name that made what little color was left drain for Draco's face. Granger? Had he heard Severus correctly? His questions were confirmed when the Gryffindor know-it-all appeared at the top of the steps.

Hermione looked up from the step's and suddenly stopped. Draco Malfoy was standing only ten feet away from Snape. _' What the hell is going on?'_ she thought to herself. Slowly she began to walk down the stairs again her eyes never leaving Malfoy. She listened intently to what Snape was telling her. When the full meaning hit her she gave Draco and evil smile that even Voldemort would have been envious of.

" This going to be fun." She hadn't even known she had said the thought out loud until she received a scowl from Snape.

" You two will not be having a go so long as you are in my mother house. Is. That. Clear?" Severus responded to Hermione's empty boast. Both children nodded their heads knowing that there was a snowball's chance in hell that it would be possible. Neither of them decided to point this out to Severus however.

Hermione watched as Severus explained to Draco what was to be done. He didn't feel the need to explain to Hermione; after all she wasn't called the smartest witch Hogwarts has ever known for nothing.

Hermione watched as Draco took and oath not to tell a single person that she was here. As he agreed to protect her at all costs. As he promised to give all that he was into ensuring that not even The Order would keep him form ensuring her safety. Hermione stood there looking down at the two men in awe. Both of them were protecting her and for what? The only answer she could find was nothing. They both had nothing to gain and everything to lose.

HP

" Harry please." Molly Weasley pleaded, " Remus said she was safe. Snape risked a lot to ensure that we received his message. We have to trust what Remus has said dear." Molly looked down at the table quickly. Watching Harry pace was starting to make her a bit woozy and she was afraid she would soon be falling out of her seat.

" No!" Harry all but yelled, " Snape has her and Merlin knows what that bastard is doing to her. He could have given her over to Voldemort by now. We have to do something."

" Harry darling there is nothing we can do. Hermione can take care of herself." Molly said as she got up and walked to the kitchen door, " We have to trust them Harry. We have no other choice this time." Molly hurried up the stairs plainly stating that conversation was over, but not before Harry heard a single lonely sob from her retreating back.

Now Harry stood alone in front of a dying fire. Knowing there was nothing he could do. If he had ever felt like a helpless child it was at this moment in time. His best friend… was gone and he didn't even know where to start looking. Pictures of Hermione dead passed in front of his eyes. Pictures he had seen one million time or more. Harry Had never ever thought of what would have happened if Ron and Hermione had never befriended him. But now more than ever, he wished they hadn't.


	6. Gone Away Part 2

Chapter six: Gone Away Part 2.

Hermione looked on in disbelief. She still couldn't grasp the fact that Draco Malfoy, her enemy for six years, was risking everything, including his own life, just to keep Snape's biggest secret. Although he did have another incentive to do so. His life hung on a very thin thread and many people were looking for him. By protecting Snape and herself he was also ensuring his own safety. She only wished it could make living with the bastard easier, but she knew that it wouldn't.

Hermione and Draco spent most, if not all, of their time avoiding eachother. Neither one wanted to discuss what had happened only a few nights ago. Draco never thought that the oath he took would ever need to be tested.

HP

Harry continued to stare into the fire for a long time. By the time he finally lifted himself from his thoughts the fire had been reduced to glowing embers. He doubted that Hermione could be safe with Snape. The bat would of-course just toss her to Voldemort. All the reassurances were doing nothing to calm his ultimate fears. Something was dreadfully wrong with the situation; he could feel it right down to his bones.

Feeling no comfort in the kitchen Harry began to walk through the quiet house. Hoping, to no avail, that Hermione would simply pop out of the shadows and tell him that he had no reason to worry. That all of this was simply a story to keep her hidden form the Death Eaters. But no Hermione came forth from the shadows. No whispered reassurances. Nothing. Just silence greeted him. The memories ran threw his mind, like a cinema. Harry walked from room to room on the main floor of the old house, seeing Hermione. He could see her curled up reading in front of the fireplace. He saw her smile. He could almost feel the warmth of the fire that wasn't even there. The happiness showing plainly on her face as she looked over toward the door. He could see himself and Ron walking threw and smiling back. As the vision faded he felt the tears begin to trail down his cheeks.

A feeling of betrayal filled him.

' _How could Lupin have done this? How could he lie to us like that?'_ Harry thought to himself feeling his anger rise once again. _' Was he such a coward that in return for his own life he would sacrifice Hermione?'_

Harry had no idea where these thoughts were coming from, but he did nothing to shove them from his mind. They almost gave him a sense of comfort. They eased the ache deep in his chest just enough for him to breath normally again. Harry had no idea what he was going to do but knew that he had to do something. Go somewhere, anywhere. Somewhere Hermione or Lupin had never been. He had to find Snape. But for now a brief escape would have to do. Finding Snape had one major problem at the moment, he had no idea where the greasy bat lived, and it appeared that he would have to wait to find out.

Harry walked toward the front door slowly. Checking around every corner that no one would see him leave. Then as quietly as was possible he lifted the locks and stole away into the night.

SS

Severus kneeled before The Dark Lord. Waiting for some kind of indication of why he was here in the first place. But the despicable excuse for a man looked as if he wanted Severus to ask the question aloud instead of with his eyes. Severus however was not about to say a word. He knew there was a significant reason for there were only three others in the room with them. Bellatrix, the women looked at him as if he had just given her the world on a silver platter. Lucius, newly out of prison, looking as though hiding from the ministry were no great feat. And Wormtail, Severus knew that something was wrong about the whole thing simply by the frightened took in the pathetic mans eye. Although seeing Wormtail in distress was nothing knew, the man was afraid of everything, it was the type of fear he saw that set off alarms in Severus' mind.

So he stood in the increasingly cool room and awaited the inevitable.

" Well now." The Dark Lord started as if it were no other meeting, " Can any of you tell me why you are here?" the thing looked at each person in turn as if willing them to answer the question only he knew the answer to.

Bellatrix simply looked pale, not that she didn't usually look so. But this night it seemed to have taken a slightly grayer hue than was usual. Lucius inclined his head as The Dark Lord moved his red, snake like eyes on to him. Saying plainly that he hadn't the slightest clue as to what was going on. When the red eyes met Wormtail's watery ones, the small, rather large around the middle, man bowed deeply. His fear of The Dark Lord playing plainly across his face.

Then it came Severus' turn to go under the guillotine per say. Only inclining his head a small amount, he kept his eyes firmly locked with the red ones staring into his soul. Severus was also the first to speak.

" My Lord may I make an educated guess as to the nature of this unplanned and exclusive meeting?" Severus asked with a further incline of his dark head. Three of the other four occupants in the room looked over at him in shock while The Dark Lord looking only mildly surprised.

" Tell us Severus, please, why do you think only the three of you have been called to me? Indulge us if you will." Voldemort looked the young man up and down as if looking for a flaw to focus on. Something, anything he could use against the boy's theories.

" Does it or does it not have something to do with werewolf my Lord?" When the short flask of surprise came into the older mans eyes Severus knew he had hit his mark. He was thankful that all in the room had their attention fixated on him. It would not have been very good if the other three had seen what he had.

" How perceptive of you Severus. You are of course right. We have run into a little problem with the creature. Would you, Severus, have any clue as to what that might be?" The Dark Lord asked with a hint of venom in his voice.

Severus bowed his head again and answered, " Only you know that answer my Lord. I could only make wild guesses as to what has you so bothered."

The Dark Lord looked Severus up and down once again looking for any indication that he was lying. Finding none in his mind or his posture he looked the other three over once more.

" There is a problem with the mans memories." The Dark Lord said shortly. Before he had time to elaborate Bellatrix cut in.

" What kind of problem?" she asked frantically, too frantically. The Dark Lord looked over at the women. Giving her a once over he saw how shaken she was. " Why don't you tell me my dear? After all what do you have to be afraid of?"

Bella looked quickly to the ground, " I know nothing Lord. I do not wish to displease you in any way. If I have in any way done so with my reaction I will take the punishment given me." The words were just above a whisper, but just loud enough for Voldemort to here them. Severus, having been born with excellent hearing, had heard every shuddering word.

He watched as The Dark Lord surveyed the women shaking before them all. Ever since the ministry she had been trying her hardest to regain the favor she had lost in The Dark Lords eyes. Due to the blunder of many Severus had moved up in rank and was now closer to the man. Having killed Dumbledore had only made The Dark Lord favor him more. Draco had only been spared due to his success in bringing the other Death Eater's in to the school. Even when most thought it almost impossible.

" Severus what do you think of Bella's little show?" The Dark Lord asked turning his head to look in his direction.

Severus thought the question over for a moment, but only a moment. " From what I can see Lord her fear seems genuine. But her excuse does not merit her fear at all. For all we know she could have some secret kept in her frail brain that she herself has locked away so that we may not see it."

Bellatrix looked up at him. A deep seething hatred glowing in her eyes. " How dare you." She whispered in a threatening tone. " I have no secrets as you well know Snape. I have kept nothing from our Lord, ever. And I keep nothing form him now." Her voice rising. She looked ready to attach Severus. Only when their Lord interrupted their little spat did she begin to think clearly again. Attaching Severus now would be a grave mistake. He was of higher rank than she and it could very well get her killed.

" Now, now children." The inhuman man said, " You know we really should be trying to get along so that we might clear up this matter." Voldemort looked between Severus and Bellatrix letting both know that this argument was never to go any further than the small room. " The memories in question have simply been taken form the mans mind. Very few had access to the room he was being kept. You are the only few of my followers that are being told this. I am personally going to be going threw the homes of your fellow Death Eater's. Unfortunately your homes will be searched as well." At this he paused. Looking at the reactions on their faces. The other's looked appalled at the idea and even a little frightful, but Severus stood as he always did. Tall and silent. He kept his emotions in check for Hermione's sake and hoped that Draco would have enough sense to make sure the girl was safely hidden away.

" You three will await my return here. I am hopeful that I will find nothing in your homes. However if I do you will be dully punished." The Dark Lord looked at each of them in turn to emphasize his point. " Severus while I am at your estate's do you have any messages to your guest?" only because the mane seemed genuine did Severus answer.

" Tell my…. Guest… that he is not to forget what I asked of him."

" What did you ask Severus?" this question coming from Bellatrix. Severus simply continued to ignore the women.

" I like her question Severus." Voldemort said, " Do tell us what you asked of your young guest."

" I asked him to please watch over my house and that he remember that my house elf stays with me. I do not wish to visit and find my mother's home a mess." Severus answered plainly as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. The Dark Lord shock his head in agreement and then stood to leave.

" I expect you all here when I return. I will see you all again when I return. DO not let your nerves get the better of you." The man finished as he walked out the only door, the sneer on his face suggested that he wished them to do just that.

Severus turned to the shadows and then. Leaning against the wall with his hair hiding his face effectively, he let his emotions run ramped. Hermione was in greater danger now than she had ever been. She could no longer depend on her friends to help her through her dilemma; she was alone on this one.

HG

Draco paced the second floor study. Avoiding Hermione hadn't worked so well this time and he couldn't bring himself to leave her company. After spending the last week alone in the large house and kind of companionship, no matter how unwelcome it may be, was fine by him.

The main door burst open and Draco sprinted to the top of the stairs. Below him stood The Dark Lord himself. Thanking Merlin for the shadows he sank back grabbing Hermione as she went. Putting his fingers to her lips as a signal for her to remain silent.

Quietly he pulled her into his rooms and frantically looked for a place to hide her. Remembering the trap door he had found under one of the oriental rugs, he headed to it and pulled it open quickly. Hermione didn't even ask why he was showing her this place and proceeded to clime in the dark hole. She shuddered slightly as Draco closed the door and she heard the rug hit the floor above her.

Draco had just sat down whit a book he had been reading earlier when Voldemort walked into the room.

" Ah Draco, just the person I was looking for. Severus has sent you a message. And I see that there is no point in relaying it to you. You seem to have been keeping house just fine. How are you my dear boy?"

Draco, thanking the gods that Snape had taught him occlumency during the last year, answered calmly. " I am fine Lord." He said as he bowed his head in the required show of respect. Looking up for the briefest moment he noted that the man was looking at him almost expecting to see something amiss. Upon finding nothing he moved on to what he had come for.

" Draco do know if Severus might be hiding anything in this house. Other than yourself of course." Voldemort asked, trying to keep hid tone as even as possible.

Draco could feel himself begin to panic but fought the emotion. " No my Lord I do not. Severus has not been here for a week or so. I can not imagine that he would be hiding any thing form you Lord. He is one of your most faithful followers. I believe he would tell you anything even with out your asking Lord." Draco said with an even, somewhat bored tone. The Dark Lord simply looked at the boy for a few moments. Draco knew what he was searching for and quickly pushed the images of himself alone into plain sight.

Finding nothing The Dark Lord let out an audible sigh. " Well it is time for me to move on to another home. Enjoy your stay here young mister Malfoy." With that the man turned to leave the house. Voldemort did not stop at any point between the bedroom and the front door. Draco was thankful that he had given The Dark Lord any reason to stay. Hermione was still hidden beneath the floor and he didn't want to leave her down there for too long. Although letting her fear grow just a little more did seem like an inviting idea.

Pushing the thought aside Draco walked to the window. He watched as Voldemort took one last look up at the house and the dissaperrated. Draco let his head rest against the cool window pain for a few seconds. He could feel his heart racing within his chest.

Looking over at the rug he decided that it was time to let Hermione out. Pulling the rug aside and then slowly opening the trap door. Draco suddenly let out a small cry. Hermione was not there. Draco knew that if she were in any real danger he would most likely be dead at that moment but the fact that he had lost her so easily did not sit well. He ha looked in the small space before and there was no where to go. There were no catacombs leading to any other place. Then Draco remembered that he was in a magical house. One trap door could be linked to another and she could be anywhere in the expansive mansion. There was nothing Draco could do until Severus arrived to question him about The Dark Lord's arrival.

Draco wasn't looking forward to it in the least.

HP

Harry walked the streets of muggle London. Knowing that it was not in his best interest. But at the moment he didn't really care. If he were captured he would be one step closer to finding Hermione. Even if he found her with one foot in his own grave. It wasn't like it mattered any way. He was already six feet under when it came to Voldemort. He had little left in life to enjoy and what little he did have he didn't have the time to enjoy. He spent most of his time worrying about everything and everyone to really enjoy life anymore.

He hated his life. He just wanted to escape it all. But he knew that no matter where he went or what he did he would be hunted down. His friends would be tortured and killed. Harry was doomed to be haunted by his past and what may possibly become everyone else's future.

Suddenly Harry thought of Snape having Hermione locked up somewhere. Harry's face suddenly contorted into a snarl. He had to fine her.

A thought struck him. If he concentrated hard enough on just her maybe, just maybe, he could apperate to her. He knew the risk he was taking. But he closed his eyes and did so any way.

SS

Severus was still standing in the corner when Voldemort returned.

" Well my pets it seems that you are all free to go. Severus might I tell you that it may be time to check on your guest. Leaving him alone for so long must be wearing on him." Thankful for the dismissal Severus left the room, billowing robes and all. Not knowing what he would find when he returned.

HG

She had felt the tug. She was no longer beneath the floor in Draco's room. The voices had faded and there were no footsteps to be heard. She knew Draco could be a bastard but he wouldn't leave her in this damnable space for too long. Hermione pushed up on the door above her and it wouldn't budge. Screaming in frustration Hermione cursed herself for leaving her wand in the study.

Hermione began to scream as loud as she could. After a few moments her throat began to hurt. She slumped down in the small space hoping, praying for the first time in years, that someone would find her and soon.

HP

Harry suddenly found himself out side a large house. He could tell that this was no ordinary house. Harry stood in a wooded area just far enough away that he couldn't be seen from the house or its extensive drive. Just when harry was about to step out of his shadowed hiding place a dark figure walked up the drive and entered the house. Harry watched the strange figure. When he thought it might be safe he walked cautiously up to the hansom front door. He then found himself in a marble foyer big enough to house most, if not all, of Gryffindor tower.

SS

" Draco?" Severus bellowed threw the house. When Draco stepped out of Severus' own bedroom he received a glare that could kill. " What are you doing in my room Draco?" the tone of his voice said plainly that he was not in the mood to be lead off subject.

" Hermione has gone missing." He answered in an almost inaudible whisper.

" What?" Severus asked in a deadly tone.

" Well as you know…" Draco began, " The Dark Lord came here and I…" Draco suddenly stopped. Moving slightly so that he could see beyond Severus. He could have sworn he had heard footsteps. Severus must have heard to because when Draco opened his mouth to ask he was quickly shushed.

Severus turned slightly to look behind himself. He could see nothing but the shadows were significant enough to hide anyone. With a quick flick of his wand, all of the torches in the hall sprang to life. Standing against the wall was none other than Harry Potter.

HP

Harry heard someone bellowing from above and as quietly as he could ascended the stair way directly in front of him. Keeping to the shadows, Harry saw Snape and Malfoy. Snape looked livid. When a floor bored creaked beneath his feet Harry froze. Hoping that he hadn't been heard. He had no such luck. Draco looked around Snape and over to where Harry hid. Snape had also heard and turned to look in the same direction. Harry began to make his retreat when the torches came to life. Having been revealed Harry turned to the two men before him. He knew that he could run now and they would never be able to catch him. There was a good fifteen-meter's between them. But Harry wasn't going to run this time. Even though he knew he should have done so.

The three men stood and watched eachother for a long while. Not a single one dared to move.


	7. Losing Ground

Chapter Seven: Losing Ground.

_Harry heard someone bellowing from above and as quietly as he could ascended the stair way directly in front of him. Keeping to the shadows, Harry saw Snape and Malfoy. Snape looked livid. When a floor bored creaked beneath his feet Harry froze. Hoping that he hadn't been heard. He had no such luck. Draco looked around Snape and over to where Harry hid. Snape had also heard and turned to look in the same direction. Harry began to make his retreat when the torches came to life. Having been revealed Harry turned to the two men before him. He knew that he could run now and they would never be able to catch him. There was a good fifteen-meter's between them. But Harry wasn't going to run this time. Even though he knew he should have done so. _

_The three men stood and watched eachother for a long while. Not a single one dared to move._

Severus eyed the boy before him with enough anger and hatred you could feel it rippling through the air between them.

" What are you doing in my house Potter?" he asked, his voice cold enough to freeze an ocean.

All Harry could do was look at the man as if he were speaking another language all together. Finally he asked a question of his own, " Where is Hermione?"

For several moments nothing was said. Draco looked from one to the other, knowing that he couldn't say a word with out giving his life… not that he would tell Potter anything any way.

Suddenly Severus began to laugh maniacally. He sounded and looked like a mad man. " And what would make you think I would allow that pathetic little mudblood in my house? Do please tell me what in the world would make you think she would come to me?"

" She didn't come to you… you took her and I want her back so hand her over!" he answered and began to move toward Snape. He knew it would possibly come back to bite him but he didn't know what else to do. If he tried to run Snape would stop him and standing still was getting him no where. Moving forward was the only option available.

" I didn't take her. I would never touch that little piece of trash. Now get out of my house before I throw you out." And now Severus advanced and briskly at that.

Harry hesitated but only briefly. He knew that no one would ever thank him for purposely getting himself killed and if he were dead he would never be able to save Hermione. So he cut him loses and ran. As he looked back at the front door he saw Snape watching him go… and then he apperated back to headquarters.

HG

Hermione felt the walls around her shift and shake. She could hear footsteps again but didn't dare cry out. She had no way of telling how much time had gone by and wasn't going to take the chance of being heard. When the trap door opened above her she looked up to find Snape and Malfoy looking down on her.

Although the relief didn't play on Snape's face it was in his eyes. Draco however made no effort to hide it; he let out a large sigh and put out a hand to help her up.

" Up you get," he said, " I am never going to stick you in there again. Snape here wanted to skin me alive when he came back and I told him you were missing." He was smiling at her and she suddenly wished she had the old Malfoy back.

" So I'll never have to go in there again?" she asked slowly.

" Yep!" he exclaimed.

Severus looked over at him briefly but kept his thoughts to himself. " Hopefully you will never have to hide her again." after handing Hermione her wand he turned toward the study and left the two teenagers standing in the hall.

" Potter showed up." Draco said plainly.

" And?" Hermione asked.

" We didn't tell him anything. He asked… no he demanded that we give you up. Then he ran." Draco laughed then, bring the picture to the front of his mind.

" Hmm… that's alright I don't want him to find me any way. If I'm found it only puts people in danger." She answered absentmindedly. Without giving time for him to say anything else she turned and headed toward her own room and to some much needed sleep.

DM

Draco watched her go. When he knew she could no longer hear him then said, " Even being lost you put everyone in danger…" shaking his head he turned and decided he wanted to speak to his godfather.

HP

Harry sat with his back against the door and contemplated what he had just seen and heard. He just couldn't figure it out. Snape could have captured him and taken him to Voldemort… but he had let him go. Malfoy had just stood there with out saying a word, almost as if he had been afraid that he would say something wrong.

Everything had just been so wrong. The entire of it just didn't make sense. They were death eaters loyal to a megalomaniac, why hadn't they done something to him? Why did they just let him leave?

" Why doesn't anything make sense any more?" he asked himself, net expecting to get an answer.

" Because life isn't supposed to make sense Harry… That's why its life." Tonks had answered him. " So are you going to tell me why you left the house? I promise I wont tell the other's."

" I just needed to clear my head so I took a walk…it didn't help." He said rather pathetically. " It only made everything more complicated." He finished while hitting the back of his head on the door.

She hummed and then looked at him thoughtfully but said nothing for several moments. " So are you going to tell me where you went or ' You went for a walk' all I'm going to get out of you?" she asked.

" I went looking for Hermione." He said finally, hanging his head as if he were in trouble.

" And what did you find?"

" Trouble. I didn't find what I was looking for but I found trouble and more trouble. I seem to find that more often than not. Or it seems to find me…I've not figured out which it is yet. But trouble just let me leave didn't even try to stop me… and that is what has me head aching. It just doesn't make sense."

" Harry… I really wish I had something inspiring to say but I don't. Life happens and it's always complicated. Every generation has tried to find a way to simplify things but they often make everything more complicated than before. You just have to take it as it comes to you, but don't go chasing life down… you'll only get lost and broken." Tonks stood and with one last look at the young man before her she turned toward the stairs and headed to bed, hoping that Harry would do the same.

But Harry didn't go to bed. No he didn't, he sat on the floor and watched the sun come up through the door of the parlor. Tonks was right, he decided. Life was just so tiring some times. And at the moment not a single bit of it made sense.

SS & DM

Draco walked into the study ready for a fight. His godfather was bound to be furious with him for losing Hermione. Bracing himself he tried to get Severus' attention. " Severus?" he said apprehensively. The man barely even looked up form the book he was reading intently.

Worried now he tried again, " Severus?" and again all the man did was raise his head in acknowledgement. Giving up he went behind the chair to look at the book Severus held in his hand. Thankfully that got his attention.

Severus snapped the book shut and turned to look at the bothersome young man. " What so you want Draco?"

" I wanted to know what you were thinking and why you aren't at me for losing Granger?"

" If I were still angry with you and you only I would but seeing as events have gone this night I will refrain from taking all of it out on you… That is of course unless you wish me too?"

" No… no, no I'm quite alright. Don't worry yourself. So… what are we going to do about Granger? Potter seems to think that we have her, which we do, but I don't think its all too safe having the prat coming and going as he pleases."

" I've been thinking about that. If we can find a spell to keep her hidden from other's, even if they manage to look right at her, then it would solve a lot of problems. But unfortunately I'm not entirely sure a spell such as that exists." Severus sat back down and rested his head in his hands. There had been too many close calls in one night. The girl was beginning to become a problem… as well as life threatening. " Granger is becoming a problem… one we desperately need to fix."

HG

Several days passed where she hadn't seen much of Snape of Malfoy and to tell the truth the silence and solitude were becoming unnerving. When they did decide to show themselves they would simply ask if she were fine and if she had everything she needed and then disappear again. They spent a majority of time in Snape's private study. Hermione spent hers in the main study on the first floor. She had learned quite a bit about Snape's family and its history. Being the last Prince in existence had to be frustrating.

When she began to hear loud bangs from the upper levels she spent more and more time outdoors. Being alone was starting to weigh on her. Usually it wouldn't but she had gotten used to having Draco around to talk to or annoy when she got overly bored. But lately she had spent so much time alone she felt as if she were going out of her mind.

" That's it." She said to herself as she headed back to the house. One way or another she was going to figure out what they were up to and why they had refused to confide in her.

SP&DM

When there was a sudden pounding on the door both men jumped out of their chairs, dropping the books each of them had open in their laps. Just as Draco bent down to pick up the fallen items Hermione swept in the room.

" Hermione what are you doing in here?" he asked as he let the books he had managed to pick up fall back down to the floor.

" I was wandering what the two of you could be doing when you exclude me from almost every room in the house and making enough noise that I spend more time walking over the grounds than sitting in what few rooms I am aloud. So... which of you is going to spill the beans so to say?" she rambled as she looked between the two of them.

The girl could be intimidating when she needed to, Draco thought. Neither man was inclined to tell her they were trying to create a spell that would enable her to be invisible to everyone with the exception of the two of them. They had no idea how she would react to the prospect of constantly being under a spell. The two men looked at eachother apprehensively. Their faces plainly said what now. They had never thought the she would simply barge in and demand answers so they had never come up with any kind of plan, and with out a plan they had a shrewd idea that she would see through and lie they tried to feed her.

" We don't feel that it is any of your concern." Severus answered, not quite able to meet her eyes.

" Well your going to make it my business. I am tired of having nothing to do and not being able to look around this house. I have read almost every book of interest in the main study. I have nothing to do. Its obvious that you two have been up to some kind of research and you both know that I am the smartest witch of my year, much to your disdain Malfoy, and I think I could be of some help. So damn it tell me what the bloody hell you two have been up to."

Again the two men looked at eachother. Not knowing what else to do Draco opened his mouth to tell her when Severus cut him off. " Not a word Draco. Hermione you do not need to know what we have been studying… yet. So do please leave us be. As long as you stay out of this room we should all be fine."

" No I want to know what you two are up to."

" This is not open for discussion. Now leave or I will be forced to remove you. Remember girl that you are here because I let you stay here."

" Fine. I'll leave." She turned toward the door and then stopped. " Dinner will be ready at 7 sharp. Be there or neither of you will be eating again until breakfast." With that being said she left the room. Neither man thought that she was serious.


End file.
